The present invention relates to chip modules, and in particular to modules for memory chips.
A number of mounting methods are used for mounting chips on circuit boards. In a computer system, typically a microprocessor is mounted on a mother board, with SRAM memory chips forming a cache memory also mounted on the mother board. DRAMs are used for main memory, and are often mounted on separate circuit boards which attach to the mother board. Typically, a SIMM (Single In-line Memory Module) or DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) module is used, which plugs into a vertical connector with DRAM chips on one (SIMM) or both sides (DIMM).
SRAMs are typically accessed in parallel and generate more heat than DRAMs. Accordingly, heat sinks may need to be attached to SRAM chips.
The combination of increased memory density in the chips, and faster clock speeds, results in higher power requirements and higher heat sinking requirements for memory chips, in particular SRAMs. In addition, the need for high speeds requires that the chips be mounted closer to the microprocessor to reduce the distance signals have to travel. Additionally, capacitance and inductance caused by travel from lines on the mother board through connectors to the memory chips undesirably loads down the connection lines.